Some point of sale displays which are used, for example, in produce sections, may be nothing more than a frame which may be provided with a backing on which information is written by the retailer or which can, by itself or with the frame, support one or more removable inserts carrying the information being displayed. In some designs dividers may be provided within the frame to break up the display area and the information being displayed within the frame. Such dividers typically permit the display of more information by permitting the mounting of several smaller inserts. In all such known devices, the dividers are fixedly secured with the frame thereby fixing the size and position of the data which can be presented or the inserts which can be used.